Together Again Today
by Empyrea
Summary: A story made from the concept of Elfen Lied and the design and characters of Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 and Persona 4. Rated M for gore.


A/N: A story made from the concept of Elfen Lied and the design and characters of Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 and Persona 4… My gift you guys since I've been on a long hiatus (as well as my beta), thanks to all my readers. Also I'll be updating my other fics soon.

***: Is that all? C'mon let's get this started…

Empyrea: *sends *** flying to space* And let's get the show on the road.

**First Music: Who Are You?**

"_I felt like we were running endlessly from a violent threat, like a lion that accidentally slipped out of its cage. I felt fear spread to my whole body, like it's being pushed to my limits, as my friend was dragging me to take me away from this "threat", but as we were running, it seemed as though I was slowly losing my senses but they all came back to me when we suddenly stopped. As my friend was grabbed and my eyes began to water and overflow with tears, I knew I must fight, but it all stopped…"_

The time before…

A woman covered by the darkness entered a prison cell and whispered to man being held captive inside, "I will set you free since you seem to be in pain but in exchange I want you to give me an offspring blessed with your powers. Do you agree?" The man slowly nodded. As the woman was releasing the man from his bonds, a soldier not to far way from the cell saw a head of a woman whom he could no longer recognize, came flying outside of the cell.

"What the-!" the soldier shouted.

The soldier's face was sweating as the feeling of terror run through his whole body. As he was about to take a step, he saw a man, covered in blood and carrying with him a headless body with his head covered by a metal helmet, come out the cell. The soldier, who was filled with terror at seeing the man, raised his gun and fired at the man. It didn't work though, as some sort of shield deflected all of the bullets. The soldier let out a loud yell as he continuously fired at the man, while the man just stood there, raised a headless body and used it as a shield. By the time the soldier finished firing off all his rounds, the headless body was littered with bullets and the man stood unharmed.

"Is he dead? Was I able to kill him?" the soldier thought to himself.

Just as he was about to move, he felt extreme pain and screamed, "Help me!!!". His left arm was slowly being ripped off his body, and then it was followed by his right leg, which the man left partially hanging. He then held the soldier on that leg and lifted him to an upside down position, and slowly tears it apart.

"ARRRGHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" the soldier writhed in pain.

The soldier's cry for help was then heard by the other soldiers, and with that, they immediately prepared for battle and ran to their comrade's location. What they saw halted them all. They saw him floating in mid-air, in an upside down position, in front of the man who was supposedly kept in the cell.

"It's that monster in that cell, right?" one soldier squeaked.

The man from the cell turned his gaze towards the man who spoke about him and the soldier felt terror run down his spine.

"Stay on your guard, soldiers!" ordered their commander.

"B-But… Commander Takaya he's a diclonius, isn't he?!" fretted one of the soldiers from behind the group.

"Diclonius? Bah! He may have vectors but that's all he has, he has a 2 meter range, so if we stir clear, we're safe!" yelled back commander Takaya. "Cowards…" he whispered to himself afterwards.

A soldier then screamed when he turned towards the prisoner and saw a mutilated leg covered in blood fly towards his direction. "He began moving command-" The soldier said as he was turning towards his scared companion, but even before he could finish his statement, his body was cut in half. The soldier in front of his companion who was cut froze and with a very fast motion, before he knew it, his head was already lying on the ground, crushed and all bloody. The soldiers were all terrified of what they saw.

"Fire at him! Don't let him escape!" Commander Takaya shouted.

The soldiers were set and they began to pull their guns' triggers and aimed for the man. The man quickly fled towards an exit and the soldiers ran after him with the lead of their commander. They reached the end of their game of tag when the man reached the end of a cliff and was surrounded by the soldiers.

"You can't run anymore! Surrender!" demanded commander Takaya as he raised his gun towards the man and held the trigger.

But the man shook his head, the commander then fired at him without a moment's thought and the man's helmet cracked as he fell off the cliff. The commander peeked at the end of the cliff.

"Damn it, he isn't dead just yet." hissed commander Takaya.

Meanwhile, in a far away town from where the man came from…

A girl with chestnut short hair was sitting at the edge of the shore of a beach, thinking to herself.

"Hmph, he's late again." The girl thought to herself.

She soon got bored of waiting, stood up, and decided to walk along the edge of the shore, enjoying the feel of the splashes of water gently hit her feet. As she is walking, she gazed up at the sky, admiring its beauty. She then accidentally stepped on a clam shell, just as she was about to pick it up, she noticed something hidden in the darkness of the night. Out f curiosity, she slowly walked towards it, as she got nearer, she saw it was the figure of a man, and so, took a few steps back, trying to ascertain if it was safe to proceed. She decided to go towards it and thus she slowly proceeded, and soon heard faint sounds of breathing. She then saw a man lying at the edge of the beach, his clothes were ripped and he looks pretty much half-dead.

"Oh no, Is he… dead? The girl said as she was leaning on towards the man's chest, straining to hear if his heart is still beating.

"Oh… wait he's still breathing" the girl continued.

The girl looked around to see if she can ask anyone for help. As she was leaning her head on towards her right, she saw her friend who was looking for her. She ran towards him and told him the situation about the man.

"Then let's help him. Don't worry I'll carry him." the girl's friend replied.

"Thanks, Souji. I just didn't know what to do." thanked the girl.

"No problem, Yukari, oh, but we better hurry and help him now." gasped Souji.

"Yeah." agreed Yukari.

But just as Souji was about to sprint towards the man, Yukari called out to her. Souji looked her way.

"What's wrong?" asked Souji.

"Can we…use your clothes?" replied Yukari.

"For what?" gawked Souji.

Yukari points to the man and the idea slowly sinks to Souji mind as he takes a closer look and so they took him and headed home…

The next morning at the Takeba Inn, an inn owned by the family of Yukari Takeba…

Yukari was sitting at the middle of the inn's room when Souji happened to pass by.

"Good morning, Yukari." greeted Souji.

"Oh, good morning, Souji." replied Yukari.

"By the way, how is he?" Yukari added to her reply.

"Oh, he's just sleeping now…" said Souji with a doubtful face.

"What's wrong?" asked Yukari. "Did something bad happen?" she said.

"No, I don't think it's bad but… he had these horns that I couldn't get off no matter what. It didn't seem fake but if it is genuine then I don't think that's… common." Declared Souji.

"I suppose so… but horns? Why would he have those?" doubted Yukari.

"I know…" replied Souji.

Meanwhile, just as they were discussing, the man slowly regains his consciousness from the room to Yukari's. He slowly began to open his eyes and sit up his bed and he looked at his hand that was being touched by the sun's warming rays. He felt a nice sensation to it and he looked around the room by turning his head around. He stood up his bed as he was leaning on the wall for support but suddenly he felt bad and so he rushed outside the room and saw Yukari and Souji. Souji began to notice him and turned his way.

"Oh, look Yukari he's up." said Souji.

"Oh, then he is fine after all" Yukari said with a smile.

The man was slightly placing his two hands between his legs and was constantly jumping.

"Oh, look Yukari he's so happy we helped that he's jumping with joy… I guess." Souji said as he was looking at the man.

The man shook his head.

"Do know what he's trying to say?" Yukari whispered to Souji.

"No, I don't get a thing out of it." Souji replied.

"Maybe he's just trying to show us his heart-felt gratitude for helping him?" Yukari said.

"Maybe…" Souji thought.

They turned towards the man with a smile for their greeting.

"Oh…" Yukari squeaked.

The man was sitting on the floor with his legs flat to the ground and the floor was filled with water(?) beneath the man.

"Ugghh….You fix it, Souji. I'll take care of him." Yukari ordered.

"O-Ok…" Souji forcefully accepted.

So Yukari and the man went on to the bathroom and as they got themselves inside, the man was looking around as Yukari closed the door. The man was seeing a marble type of bathroom with a square bathtub that was big enough for at least seven to eight people, with water that had smoke coming from it. He was looking at the shower part of the area and appears curious about almost everything.

"Is something wrong?" Yukari said to him as she was tilting her face in front of the man.

The man simply shook his head and smiled at Yukari.

"Okay, that's good to hear then" Yukari replied with a warm smile.

"So go ahead, remove your clothes. Oh, and don't worry, Souji won't be coming in here." Yukari added.

The man didn't seem to know what Yukari meant though and so he tilted his head a little to the right as if telling Yukari "What do you mean?" of some sort.

"You don't know what to do?" asked Yukari.

The man slowly nodded as reply.

"Oh, okay. I'll help." Yukari said.

Yukari moved closer to the man and pulled off his shirt but as she reached half-way, right around the man's chest, she felt something was wrong and so she touched the man's chest.

"… Hard." Yukari whispered to herself.

The man didn't seem to understand what Yukari was trying to do but he did realize that what Yukari was trying to say earlier was for him to remove his clothes. So he went on and removed his shirt as Yukari was thinking to herself in the corner and slowly, she was turning around towards the man's direction. The man was struggling to remove his belt and pants when Yukari came to her senses and held the man's hands.

"Oh! No you don't, no, no, no!" Yukari said as she was holding the man's hands, shaking her head.

"Souji! Come here and help me, quick!" Yukari demanded.

Souji rushed towards the bathroom and swiftly opens its door.

"What happened?" Souji asked.

"Can't you see what's happening, you moron!" Yukari shouted at Souji's face.

Souji finally realizes as he looks at Yukari and the man.

"Sorry…" Souji exclaimed with a short sigh.

After an hour of their long bathing debate…

"See, you're all clean now." Yukari said as she was wiping the man's head with a towel.

"Yep, you look all better." Souji added with a smile.

As the three were talking, they heard a little ruckus outside the inn. Souji looked at Yukari and went out to see what was going on. Souji saw a lot of soldiers and even and truck with soldiers sitting out of it. Souji felt confused, as to why soldiers would be in their small town when nothing out of the ordinary has happened, no crimes and such. As these thoughts were crossing his mind, he looked around once again and saw some of the soldiers, who were walking from house to house, carrying with them a medium-sized poster and was asking about it.

"I wonder what these people might want from us, and I can't see the poster he's holding." Souji thought as he was trying to peek at the soldiers' held out poster who was standing at their neighbor's house.

Suddenly a soldier approached Souji and it startled him.

"Oh! Um… is something wrong?" Souji asked.

The soldier stretched out the poster on his hand and raised it towards Souji's face.

"Do you know this man? He is extremely dangerous, as for this reason we must held him captive." The soldier exclaimed.

Souji's eyes grew larger as he stared at the poster, it was the man, the man who they found at the beach last night and who is in fact staying inside their inn at that very moment.

"N-No." Souji replied with a doubtful sort tone.

"I see, then please report to us immediately if he is to be sighted in this area." The soldier said as he was wrapping up the poster. "We thank you for your cooperation." The soldier added as he was about to take his leave.

"Wait, sir." Souji said.

"Yes?" the soldier turned towards Souji.

"Umm… May I know the name of that man in the poster?" Souji asked.

"Minato, that's his name. May I know why you ask?" the soldier replied.

"Umm… Nothing, I was just curious. We'll report to you if we see or know something about him." Souji said as he was looking towards his feet.

"Very well." The soldier said and took his leave.

"Minato…" Souji thought as he was looking at the distant beach where they first found him.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE **

A/N: Hoped you liked it, and see you all next chapter, I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
